Demonic Mahjong Goddess Miyanaga Teru
by Evil Detective
Summary: Based on AchigaHen ch 10. Toki stops Absolute Teru Field, resulting in giving up her first time to Teru. Shiraitodai fun commentating the match. And Awai trolls Senriyama. RyuuToki, AwaiMire


**Demonic ****Mahjong Goddess Miyanaga Teru**

A/n: Yeah, uncreative title, I know. eye roll.

Based on Saki: Achiga hen ch 10.

Oh and I'll edit this story, just... eventually.

For now, try to enjoy the essence of the story- I'm sure you can.

Oh and some of the conversations' credit for Anon at /u/, /a/, and That Saki 4 Koma on pixiv

Oh and yay for ff net granting my mail about characters add. Hmm... Maybe I should ask for Sport and School name to be added in genre/characters list?

ShiraitodaiFTW!

"Toki, are you okay, look at me, Toki!" Ryuuka muttered, as she rushed to look at her fallen friend, tears on her eyes, and there were droplet of tears on Toki's face.

Her best friend didn't respond.

"Ryuuka..." Toki replied weakly as she opened her eyes.

"I'm very worried!" Ryuuka choked as she blinked away tears.

"Were I be able to see more than 1 turn ahead?" Toki muttered weakly as Ryuuka grabbed her fingers, still sniffing. "I think I was able to see 2 turn..." Toki added, tried to smile since Ryuuka's sad face made her feel unease.

"Toki..." Ryuuka muttered as she tightened her grip on her best friend's hand. "Please don't try to look 2 turn ahead again... You're scaring me..." Ryuuka added, genuinely worried about her friend's well being. For a second... Ryuuka felt really scared at the prospect of losing her crush.

"... Um." Toki replied weakly, nodded for a confirmation. She didn't want Ryuuka to worry and stress herself about her health so much.

ShiraitodaiFTW!

"And that's it, what do you think?" Awai turned her gaze into her team mates, who looked majorly amused after Awai's little story-fic telling ... more like a short over-dramatizing drama, about what happened to Toki if she overexerted herself and used more than just 1 turn ahead future foresight.

"It's beautiful, I can see if that actually happened..." Shibuya Takami noted, wiped droplets of tears from her glasses because she was impressed on the little drama.

"That was a very great act, Awai-san, Sumire-senpai." Seiko said, a smile on her face.

"I don't understand. Why should I acted as Shimizudani Ryuuka, of all the people?" Sumire grumbled in her tsun mode as she stared at her current outfit, Senriyama uniform. She felt uncomfortable wearing short skirt. "And we're in the middle of Mahjong match for Fudge's Sake!" Sumire pointed at the screen where Teru is currently having tanoshii time by bullying and raping other players through her dealer repeats. She then looked at the eye drops used to produce fake tears.

Awai was... surprisingly a prepared person to be able to pull everything out smoothly.

"... Just coz." Awai replied immediately. "And we need entertainment, I mean, it's getting boring..."

Seiko just nodded as she grabbed and opened her drinks. "Indeed..."

"So, Taishou, actually Toki fainted and she... Uh, saw Ryuuka's thighs?" Takami muttered out loud, trying to put it all together. "And when she wakes up she sees Ryuuka's... boobs?"

"Ah, it appears our dear Onjouji-san is a damn pervert, all right." Awai chirped cheerfully, and Sumire started to wonder what will happen to them if Senriyama somehow get the wind of what they are currently talking about now.

"Onjouji-san has this amazing habit of focusing on Ryuu-chan's sexual attributes so thoroughly that, whenever she slips up, her entire perspective is zoomed in only on them." Awai concluded, a wide grin on her face. "Ohohoho." She added, with a lecherous grin bloomed on her face, making Sumire wondered how much a pervert Awai actually is.

Seiko and Takami chuckled, but Sumire stared at Awai, long and hard. _'Uh, that's a bit hard to make a comment on that matter...'_ She thought, as she decided to keep silent.

"So, basically, Onjouji-san takes seeing 1 turn into the future in her stride but finds it crazy to see two turns ahead?" Seiko wondered, Awai and Takami nodded in response.

"Onjouji-san is an interesting person..." Takami noted, a slight smile on her face.

'_I wonder about that... Why are we gossiping about the opponents, anyway?'_ Sumire thought, crossed her arms since all the whole crew has been talking about revolving around Toki, Future ability, Ryuuka...'s thighs and boobs, also Senriyama in general.

"Also, I bet her last thought when she faints is "I see Ryuuka's thighs! Why is she upside down?" Totally awesome, man! I like that future premonition." Awai gives a thumb up and a wink, indicating that she liked Onjouji-san's ... ability.

"Looks like you'll get along well with Onjouji-san, Taishou..." Seiko commented, and Awai nodded eagerly, happy that she might be able to make more friends.

"Absolute Teru Field... Still going strong..." Takami stared at the screen, commenting at Teru's dealer repeat.

"Before we continue watching, I guess we should go change our clothes, Awai." Sumire pointed out, since she felt uncomfortable in short skirt.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a good thing The Nationals venue has changing curtains inside the waiting room..." Awai grumbled before she and Sumire changed back into their respective Shiraitodai uniform.

"By the way, I've always wondering why our winter skirt is shorter than summer skirt..." Awai pointed out as she tied her navy blue ribbon. "Hell, I think it's cruel for girls to have to wear skirt on winter!"

Sumire stared at her blonde haired crush with the same expression as she saw Teru's trademarked Salesman Smile. Takami just glanced to their blue eyes taishou before looking at her tea. Seiko could care less and pretend to not hear anything.

_'That was a hard statement to retort or comment...'_ Was what Takami and Seiko currently thinking.

"What are you implying!" Sumire replied hotly. She is definitely blushing at what she thought Awai was implying.

"Huh?"

"Tha- that was indecent!" Sumire murmured slowly as she looked away, trying to calm herself. "No skirt on."

"..."

Awai blinked innocently. "I said nothing about not wearing skirt at all, Mire-chin..." Awai trailed off, and realized that it was what Shiraitodai High's princess' thought of.

"... Uh... Forget about it?" Awai muttered as she played with her long blonde hair, blushing at the implication herself.

Sumire nodded slowly, tried to hide her blushes.

"Pon." Awai looked at the screen to see Shindouji's Kirame pon-d someone's discard.

"... Again?" Awai muttered, totally unamused with how the thing might turn out.

Teru, looked at her opponents, and have this totally unamused expression on her face.

"Pon." Kirame said, putting her tiles on the right pond of the table.

"Um, she's doing that..." Awai trailed off, unsure what to say on this situation.

Sumire frowned as she noticed that Kirame tried to make Teru unable to draw any tiles for 2 turn, by pon-ing from Kuro and Toki.

"And another Pon!" Awai stared as Kirame pon-d Toki's 9 sou.

"She's forcing her hands, since her turn is after Teru-san..." Takami noted, before putting her teacup on the table and flipped her console games open, before deciding to play MegaTen series, Devil Survivor 2.

'_Great, now they are trying to skip my chance of drawing tiles...'_ Teru thought, as she wanted to roll her eyes but hold back since it will be bad for her image, so she keeps her poker face – wait, I mean, mahjong face on.

"Once more, Pon!" Kirame muttered as she pon Kuro's White dragon, and Awai narrowed her eyes as she realized that Kirame has just made 4 calls.

"Interesting..." Awai noted, changing her view for Shindouji's vanguard. "Four calls!" Awai chirped, before she frowned. "Does she also have the same ability like Miyamori's Toyone?"

"Highly unlikely... It's Kirame helping Toki again, now?" Seiko stared at the screen, before looking at Takami's console's screen and she made a remark about how Takami is fighting some tentacle monster.

"It's Mizar, a demon – or Sentinel, not Tentacle monster..." Takami replied, before she rolled her eyes. "Well, their hands have the same exact ability as tentacle monster, though... Grip it tight, very sucky and it was pretty frustrating at first, because it duplicates..." Takami continued, and Awai nodded as she looked at Takami's NDS's screen.

"Ah, but the whole thing isn't as tiring as the one where we have to get... Dragon Road... And speaking about Dragon Road, we have Dragon Road here, too." Awai commented, and Sumire sighed.

"It's 'Lord' not Road..."

"But it NA translation it's stated Road... right?" She muttered, and Sumire sighed. Well, you can always blame the katakana, since Load, Road, Lord, Rod,are written the same way.

"NA's translation is Dragon Stream, though..." Takami commented before she took another console games' handled and handed it to Awai.

"Eh, whatever." Awai pouted, before tilting her chin.

"Looking at Onjouji-san's face, does it means that she has doubled her ability and sees two turns ahead? Or more? Since she could predict that Hana-tan will make 4 calls, 2 man pon from Tokitoki, 8 pin pon from Kuron, 9 sou from Toki, Haku from Kuro... That was one risky move."

"Defending will be hard?" Sumire offered, and Awai nodded as she looked at Toki, who smiled as she draw her tile.

"Tsumo! 2300/4300!" Toki yelled, showing her hand.

"The Champion's winning streak is stopped!" Kouko announced, surprised but pleased at the turn of events. "That is a super fine play by Senriyama's Onjouji Toki!" She added, using baseball's term, making Sukoya sweat dropped but she's not complaining. Kouko-chan surprising knowledge about trivial stuffs never failed to amaze her, and last time they went to FamiRes, Kouko made a white penguin origami for her.

Awai looked at Toki's hands.

"Sanshoku, Tanyao, Tsumo... 4 han 30 fu..." Awai trailed off. "Don't start." Sumire warned, and Awai just sighed.

"Finally someone is able to make a hand in the second half beside The Champion, Miyanaga Teru!"

"That Senriyama-Shindouji team work to stop Absolute Teru Field is worth noting." Seiko noted, crossed her arms.

"Finally! We're movin' to the South Wind, First Round, with Shindouji's Hanada as dealer!" Kouko announced excitedly, secretly hoping to see a Yakuman, preferably like the one her crush made on semi-finals 10 years ago, where she's actually single tile wait on Hatsu for Suu An Kou, Tsuu Ii Sou, Dai Shuu Shi, and a certain player whose name she forgot dropped a Ton, which Sukoyan kan, and it turned into Suu Kan Tsu, Tsuu Ii Sou, Dai Shuu Shii. Direct hit triple yakuman worth Yakuman x 4, bringing that player's team into fourth place.

"Only four more rounds remains for the last game of the senpou match!" Kouko added, grinning excitedly.

"Eh, I'm not really worried, though, since the dealer is that Shindouji..." Awai trailed off, and in few turns, Teru wins off and ron-d Kuro's discard.

"Ron. 1300." Teru muttered, surprising Kuro, who looked distracted as she dealt the tile.

"Uwaaaaah... Ye-Yes..."

"... Idiot." Awai sighed, but it's not really Kuro's fault because of her restriction, plus she noticed that Kuro can't read the tiles very well.

A big fish on a small pond.

Oh well.

"Hmm, South second round, fourth turn, Teru is in tenpai... damaten." Awai mumbled, knowing full well how Teru always emphasizing about keeping your tenpai hidden.

"Ron. 2600." Teru mumbled as she showed her hand. _'Oh well, with this, Toki's dealer turn is gone...'_

"So fast!" Kirame muttered in disbelief, before she gave her her sticks. "Here."

"Tsumo. 1300/2600." Teru muttered as she completed her hand, with her tenpai hidden.

A sanshoku and Tsumo. 3 han 40 fu.

On Kuro's dealer Turn.

"So her dealer turn is also taken that easily huh..." Sumire mumbled, feeling slightly bad for Teru's opponent. "Well, now it's Teru's time to be dealer." Sumire added, blue eyes looked at the screen boredly.

"Um, but wasn't before it's 1000/2000 before her dealer turn? So... " Awai trailed off, feeling that Teru started to get serious.

"She started on 1 han... but in this South round she upped it to 3 han... in the East round she started with 1 han, 300/500, upped it to 2 han... her total fu is higher... than before." Takami noted, before staring on her tea.

"You know, I wonder why are we even bothered to come when Teru-san is on fire..." Seiko lazily commented before she looked at the screen and Takami is bullying the demons with her level 99 Lucifer and Satan on her Main Character's demons slot.

"I wonder if something big will happens..." Sumire trailed off, wondering if her red eyes friend plans to end the match on her turn.

"What big things? Like Ru-chan ended this semi-final with her the only one playing or maybe Toki fainted or plays into someone's hands?" Awai said, hoping that the senpou match will be more interesting. Teru is raping everyone is good, but still...

"Ron. 7700." Teru muttered, although she was slightly disturbed by a certain fact.

Like how Senriyama's Onjouji Toki gives out the tile she needed to win.

'_Did she do it on purpose?' _Teru thought, staring into Toki's face._ 'But I don't have time to scan again...'_

"Toki played into Teru's hands!" Awai noted in shock, unsure why someone who can see possibly more than one turn ahead could play into someone's hand.

"What happened?" Sumire wondered, obviously shocked by the turns of event. She turned to Awai, hoping her crush has some sort of explanation about the twisted turn of event.

"Wha- why are you looking at me?" Awai replied as she realized Sumire is looking at her intently, as if seeking for answers.

"Onjouji-san has lost a lot of MP and needs to replenish it?" Shibuya Takami noted as she looked down at the console games she currently played, Devil Survivor 2.

"... And how is that?" Seiko played along, also finding it weird that someone with that kind of hax ability could play into Teru's hands.

"I dunno, she needs to recharge it by resting on Ryuuka's laps, perhaps?" Awai stated her belief, stars on her eyes, and apparently her team mates seemed to agree with her statement.

Except Sumire who looked at her in disbelief.

Recharging MP?

We're living in real world for Tenhou's Sake!

"Senriyama's Onjouji Toki! Dealing into a hand even though she wasn't forced by riichi!" Awai looked at the Super Announcer, who has blush on her face. "This is the first time this has happened on her official record!"

Sukoyan frowned, the turn of events is indeed surprising, even for her. She wondered whether Toki does it on purpose.

_'But... don't tell me she...'_ Sukoya thought, a frown on her face as she listened on her partner's comment about Toki being furikon and this her first time on official record.

To be honest, she never plays into someone's hands unless it's on purpose.

'Did s_he lost her ability? I wonder if it's permanent or just temporary? I hope it's the latter...'_ Sukoya thought as she observed Senriyama Ace's expression. Kokaji Pro didn't have trouble slaughtering her enemies in mahjong table, it's just... She hates mind-fucking the opponent. Seeing how Teru/Shiraitodai point's difference made she remembers when she was still in high school, she wins with very big lead, so her school will still win, even though all of her team mates screw up. The difference between Shiraitodai and her school was, they are all highly talented and monsters, unlike her school, who only has Great Mahjong Demon like her.

"Huh?" Awai blinked, suddenly wondered why the brunette blushed while Kokaji Pro looks deep on thought.

"You can say... This was... indeed her _first time_!" Kouko stressed the word first time, making her partner blushed deep red at the double meaning.

First time, indeed.

Sumire who was drinking her tea, spat it out and immediately having coughing fits.

Seiko and Takami stared at the announcer in disbelief, unsure that they really has just said that, loud, on air.

"Wow..." Was all Awai could mutter and she was waiting for Kokaji-Pro's come back.

"But I want Toki's first time to be with Ryuu-chan!" Awai the whinned, making Sumire rolled her eyes at their Taishou's exaggeration. "Why why why you're raping her, Ru-chan!" Awai continued, wiping fake tears produced by the eye drops from her eyes.

Sumire then gripped her belt and proceed to slapped Awai hard, on her ass.

"Mire-chin, what the!"

Sumire simply looked away, blush in her face as she still grip her belt. "Calm yourself."

'_I'm sure the word 'Rape' triggers Hirose-san's S-mode, since she wanted to do it with Oohoshi-san... very very very much..'_ Was all Shibuya currently has on her mind. She didn't say it out loud, though.

~ Meanwhile at Senriyama's waiting room...

"... Toki... played into someone's hand, it can't be..." Ryuuka stared on the screen in disbelief.

"How can this happening!" Cela gritted her teeth, apparently worried and confused of the turn of event.

"..." Was Ryuuka's expression when she heard the announcer's comment regarding of Toki's plays into someone's hand.

'_Her first time? Well...'_ Ryuuka blushed deep red as she remembered the day Toki asked her about _that_ kind of stuff...

~ Back to Shiraitodai's waiting room...

"Wa-wait! Wha-What are you referring to, Kouko-chan!" Kokaji trailed off, unsure that her partner has just said it out loud, and when they're on air. She then wonders if it's good to have this kind of conversation on air.

"And why are you using _that_ phrase to emphasize it!" Kokaji-Pro retorted and Awai's nose bleed even more from her eroge fantasy.

Sumire, who has gotten over her coughing fit, handed Awai a box of tissue.

"Here, have some tissue..." She said, and Awai nodded thankfully before wiping her nose since it was bleeding as a result of her eroge imagination of RyuuToki, with the word 'First Time' as trigger... And not to mention that belt whip from Sumire.

"By the way, talking about first time..." Awai looked at Kouko, who smiled at her partner innocently. "When was your first time, Kokaji-pro?" She asked, and Awai's jaw dropped, before she recovered and grinned perversely.

She loved the announcer duo already.

Awai then decided to collect record matches that the duo were commentating, and she knew that Kouko-Sukoya pair were commentators for East Tokyo, and so far commentating for Rinkai's matches until quarter final. She was lucky that they commentate for her side on semi-finals.

"Amazing..." Awai can only mutters, and Sumire started to be very wary of her friend's well being.

"Is it really okay for you to lost so much blood?" Sumire wondered, starting to worry about the Taishou's well being.

"Don't worry, I've eaten a lot of spinach and liver. I've had enough iron." Awai replied, bringing a thumb up. "Just let me nosebleed as much as I want..." She trailed off, as she waits for Sukoyan's reply.

"Eh?" Sukoya blinked at the question. "My first time? Well..." Sukoyan murmured with a frown. "Since I'm still single... That kind of thing... I've never do it..." Sukoyan trailed off, and Sumire started to question whether the Grand Master Kokaji Sukoya, who is Japan's strongest pro, despite her... rather low world rank, 973, realizes that she is on air.

Wait.

Does she mean she never played into someone's hand unless it's on purpose or...

She has never done _that_ before?

"..." Sumire, Takami, Awai, and even Seiko patiently waited for Kouko's reply and Sukoya's face as she come to realize that she's still on air.

'_Yosh.' _Kouko makes a quick air punch, happy that her crush was still a virgin. She started to wonder when their relationship will elevate... into something more.

"WHA-Wait, Kouko-chan, what were you just make me saying!" Sukoya retorted, blushing madly as she realized that she has just admitted that she's still not taken yet. "You know I resent that!" Sukoya muttered slowly, a pout and blush on her face.

"Sorry, sorry..." Kouko-chan replied sheepishly, a small smile on her face.

"Best announcer duo ever." Awai concludes, wiping her bleeding nose.

"It's refreshing, hm? I wish Kokaji-pro is commentating West Tokyo part rather than East Tokyo, though..." Takami commented, and Seiko simply nodded.

"Kokaji-pro commentating East Tokyo's matches is one of various wonders in the world... I mean, wasn't her team won the championship twenty years ago for West Tokyo, like Kouko-chan said?" Awai said, and Sumire slightly whacks the blonde's head.

"It was ten years ago, but yeah, Fukuyo-san did say twenty, but the truth is ten years ago." Sumire corrected, unsure why she was even bothered.

"What-ever... Wait. Um..." Awai then looked at the screen close, and then it shows a box, where there's the player's name, grade, school, perfecture, and current score now.

"Nara... Achiga... West Tokyo... Championship... Ten years ago..." Awai trailed off, and Sumire's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Parallel? De ja vu?" Takami replied, finding stuffs that the taishou has pointed out more interesting than the came she was currrently playing, so she pause it, after saving.

"Taishou, that's awesomesauce!" Seiko muttered, and Awai grinned.

"And that's not just it! Guess who are the Senpou!" Awai asked in an excited tune.

Hirose Sumire crossed her arms. "How should I know!"

Takami quickly browsed the internet and she smiled as she got the points.

"Tell us, Mi-chan!" Awai hugged Sumire, who immediately blushed at the blonde's random act of affection.

"From Nara- I mean, Achiga, their Senpou, also their Ace, is Akado Harue, their current coach..." Takami trailed off, and Awai grinned evilly, while Sumire cracked a slight smile.

"And West Tokyo, we got Sukonya as the Senpou and Ace!" The blonde cheered, before hugging Sumire even tighter.

"Don't tell me, she got slaughtered?" Seiko asked, and Takami gave her green haired friend a quick nod of confirmation.

"Sukonya's play that time is uber godly hack play!" Awai pointed out, and Sumire chuckled at the first year's enthusiasm.

"And Akado- who was Achiga's Ace got traumatized, last I heard... Well, I'm sure that Kuro, Achiga's Ace, is going to be TERRUMATIZED!" Awai half yelled, before releasing her embrace, making Sumire feel... at loss. Slightly.

"That was a new phrase, taishou?" Seiko commented, knowing all tpp well Awai's hobby, including making up cool phrases and words.

"Have some internets, taishou." Takami smiled, happy that Awai's enthusiasm alwaays brighten the mood.

"Yup!"

Takami then took a small notebook from her breas pocket, and took the pen that was provided in the table. Let's see... So for Miyanaga Teru, we have..."

"Absolute Teru Field, TELTEL, Teru Time – I prefer Toki Time since it's Toki Toki - , TERRUMATIZED, TERRUROISM." Awai listed all she could thinks about Teru's new nick time about her ability.

"Oh, and will TERRURRAPETIME works too?" Awai added, and Sumire smiled, Takami simply nodded as she jot down and add it to the list. "Teruru! Sounds moe!" Awai added, and Takami stared at her taishou, who is so childish at times.

"Ne, Mi-chan, do you, have that hacky stuff that can control those security camera?" Awai looked at Shibuya Takami, who was actually world's renowned hacker with the nickname "51-11".

Takami simply nodded before she handed Awai a device that strangely looked like a NDS.

"It's COMP... And there's a tutorial to hack those security cameras... So, it'll view the previous record over and over again, and you won't be on it..." Takami explained, and Awai nodded as she turned the COMP open.

"This is indeed an awesome thing..." Awai stared at the NDS-look alike device, with starry background.

"You can have it. What are you intend to do with it, anyways?" Takami questioned after she saved her current game.

"Well, I want to see the game from... Other angles, if you get what I mean..." Awai grinned, and Sumire doesn't look amused at all. Takami just stared before she continued her game. "Good luck." She muttered, and Seiko grinned.

"Eh, no, no!" Awai objected as she blushed, thinking that her team mates really take her words seriously, and Sumire raised an eyebrow at how the first year is currently acting.

"Actually, I want to tell Senriyama about that Shindouji's Hanada Kirame's Ability..."

Takami paused her game, and she slowly turned to the enigmatic taishou, who blinked innocently.

Sumire raised an eyebrow, and even Seiko looked interested.

"She has an ABILITY!" The three Shiraitodai team yelled at the same time, making Awai winced.

Sumire started to wonder why Awai didn't tell her about Shindouji's Hanada Kirame's ability. Well, she could always ask Teru, but... Teru is just too quiet, so different from their taishou and the soon going to be new president for Shiraitodai's mahjong club.

Awai slowly nods, and Sumire gives Awai her _'I want explanation. Now.'_ gaze.

"Well... I looked at her record so far, and she..." Awai trailed off, building the suspense.

"She what?" Sumire asked, growing impatient with Awai's mind game.

"Her score. Never drops below zero." Awai continued, a serious look on her face.

Seiko, Takami, and Sumire stared. And that's what they did until they chuckled a while later.

"That's an ability?" Takami noted, totally unamused as she rolled her eyes and continued her game.

"Troll Taishou is Trolling." Seiko laughed, before she asked whether Takami have another console games since she wanted to play Need For Speed.

Awai pouts and Sumire simply rolls her eyes, looks totally unamused at what she thinks as a joke.

"What a shitty ability." Sumire states with disgust.

"Eh, but it's... useful and saving your face..." Awai stated her thoughts, and her team mates were ignoring her.

Awai sighs before she rolls her eyes at how her team mates's reaction are.

"Fine." She mutters, before turning on the device and hacked the camera, making the camera's device keep viewing the same thing over and over again.

"I'll go to Senriyama to inform my finding..." Awai announced, and Sumire grew worried at this.

"Awai, it's not good if you want to troll..." Sumire trailed off. "You'll get... Oh well, whatever, do what you want, just get back before its your turn." Sumire reminded, and Awai skipped away happily, not caring about the security cameras, that's already been taken care of.

~Back at Senriyama's waiting room...

Shimizudani Ryuuka's attention turned to the sounds of knock on Senriyama's waiting room's door, before she focused to the screen.

"Come in." She said, not bothered to check who is it, and so is their team mates who were too focused on the match and still on shock.

Oohoshi Awai noticed that the atmosphere is slightly strange, opened the door slowly and peeked, noticing that the rest of Senriyama team is too focused on the match, not to even bothered checking who was in front of the door.

Good thing it was only her, what if it's some kind of psychopath like in the Scream! Movies?

Awai shook her head, hoping that would never happened.

"..." Awai frowned, unsure how to break the rather quiet atmosphere, and Ryuuka doesn't even look at her.

Well, she didn't really have a problem with that, but... With the way Senriyama is behaving, if thay get nerveous before match because much pressure... They can't do their best.

With this mindset, Awai decided to cheer the atmosphere up, because there is a chance that the situation could become even gloomier than that time in Shiraitodai's waiting room when Teru's Emo _– I don't have an imouto –_ mode on.

"SHITSUREI SHIMAAA~SU!" Awai yealled as she greeted them loud enough to make everyone in the room winced.

Ryuuka, feeling that the voice sounds familiar, turned her head to find the source of voice, only to have her eyes twitched.

Shiraitodai no Taishou.

Oohoshi Awai.

Is here.

"I must be having a very bad dream..." Ryuuka muttered and Awai dead panned, not aamused.

"Yeah, right." Awai replied as she rolled her eyes. "Ryuu-chan, Senriyama, cheers up!" Awai half-yelled, a big grin on her face.

Cela however, started to get annoyed at how the first year is behaving.

Is she want to rub Shiraitodai's sure fire win to Finals on her face?

"What do you want, Demon!" Cela shouted, and Awai's eyes narrowed, looking totally annoyed.

"What, indeed." Awai answered as she tilted her chin, giving innocent aura. After the rather harsh reply, Awai decided to not telling the exact reason she's here and instead thinking that it's best to plays with them to make the entire Senriyama team mad at her.

"Why, you-!" Cela faced to face to Awai, and was about to hit her, but Ryuuka narrowed her eyes and decided to intervene.

"Stop it, Cela." Ryuuka muttered before she crossed her arms. "Calm yourself." Ryuuka added, before she looked at Awai. "Oh, and I'm sorry on how she behaved just now, you know what just happened..." Ryuuka trailed off, before she sighed softly.

Awai nodded in understanding. Actually, she didn't get mad when people calling her demon. She was used to being called alien, freak, monster since she was a kid, anyway.

"No big deal. You need to chill it, Ryuu-chan, Minna." Awai calmly said, before sitting down on the floor. "Man, Ru-chan... She looks like she has tons of fun... " Awai trailed off, before blowing her blonde fringe. "Well, she trade position because of me, and Onjouji-san, I think..."

Ryuuka raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Huh?"

"TELTEL! Go go Ru-chan! Teruru!" Awai chirped happily, making adorable face before jumped high on air and grinned.

Ryuuka's eyes twitched at how Shiraitodai's Taishou is behaving. She still couldn't believe it that someone like Awai actually went to Shiraitodai.

"Remember last spring tournament?" Awai turned around, her tune all business-like.

Ryuuka nodded as she remembered how Miyanaga Teru is the taishou when Toki is the Senpou. "Well, she changed position so she could verse against Onjouji-san... And I just enter mahjong club before summer tournament..." Awai added, before she closed her emerald eyes and yawned.

"After this is jibou match, huh..." Awai commented as she stared at the rolling dice. "If there is any... Ah, but no big deal. If anything, Matsumi Yuu-chan's ability is very... useful. For the opponents..." Awai grinned as she remembered briefing her team mates about trivial information.

Hearing this, Hiroko and Izumi immediately become interested.

"Oh, and by the way... That Hanada from Shindouji, she has an ability as well..." Awai added before she rubs her eyes, tried to make the sleepyness go away.

Ryuuka raised an eyebrow. "But there's noting special about her..."  
Hiroko then looked at the data she has collected about Shindouji. "That's true." She added, touching her glasses.

"Really? Oh, and for your information, Shindouji gives up the Senpou match." Awai informed, and Ryuuka's eyes widened at the realization.

"Wha?" Ryuuka and Cela replied at the same time, both very curious on what the first year have in mind.

"Well, you know the tradition of putting your Ace in the Chuuken position? Some school like Himematsu do it... There's others that goes against the Tradition and put their Ace at other position, like Taishou – Ryuumonbuchi, Eisui last year, etc, and there's also those who put their ace as Senpou, like Senriyama, Achiga, Shindouji last year, etc." Awai started her explanation and everyone was listening to her seriously, really serious until Awai started to become nerveous. She then calmed herself, though.

"Last year, Shindouji's ace, their current club presient lose against other school – who put their ace as senpou, and because of that, they were always doing bad on the Inter High, so they decided to switch thing... and Hanada-chan is the... sacrifical sheep, to say the best, because of her ability..." Awai trailed off before she yawned once again.

"I see, so that's why their line up is slightly weird..." Ryuuka noted, and Awai smiled.

"They put their... First best at Taishou – Which is fine since I'll beat 'er anyways–" At this, Ryuuka looked at Awai in a totally unamused expression, since Awai didn't even count her for the enemy, making the first year grinned innocently. "Second best at Fukushou – which is fine, again, Mire-chin is here. Third best at Chuuken – do I need to say that Mi-chan is on that position?" Awai added, before getting even more sleepy.

The rest of Senriyama team immediately recognizing that the one referred as 'Mire-chin' is Hirose Sumire, and 'Mi-chan' is Shibuya Takami. They wondered how come Awai could give them cutesy nick name and still alive.

"So from Taishou to Senpou, best to worst?" Ryuuka wondered and Awai shrugged.

"Can't say it's 'worst', per se. Kirame-chan, she..." Awai trailed off, unsure how the Senriyama team will react on her suspicion.

"She never dropped below zero. Her score. So, against Senpou who has tendency to end it all on first match, like Ru-chan, it's... very useful." Awai noted crossed her arms and flopped herself on the unnocupied sofa. She then looked up and observed Senriyama team's expression.

"Come again?" Ryuuka asked, unsure what she has heard.

"Her power is no dropping below zero." Awai stated, and Ryuuka gritted her teeth.

"This is bad." Ryuuka commented, calculating various possibilities.

"I know." Awai immediately replied, before flopped herself into an empty cushion.

Cela raised an eyebrow at how Awai is behaving. She wondered why the first year didn't leave their waiting room yet.

"I'll stay here just cos, though..." Awai added, before stood and stretched herself.

"Want me to give pointers on Jibou match?" Awai offered, a grin on her face, and the 'Sell your soul to the devil' expression.

"Beats me, I don't think it's as easy as you think." Izumi retorted, unsure why a first year student like Awai acted all high and mighty.

"It is not?" Awai tilted her chin adorably. "I want papers, I'll explain it throughly why it is so... useful." Awai added before she blinked. "I'm sweeepy..." Awai muttered in childlike tune while rubbing her eyes, and Hiroko handed her pen and papers, unsure what Shiraitodai's taishou plan is.

Awai then draw few rather rectangles. Turns out thats she draw all of the mahjong tiles,that is the man, pin, sou suit, kazepai, and sangenpai.

I'll scratch the tiles Yuu-chan often got." Awai muttered before she took a red pen and stratched the entire man tiles, 1,3,5,6,7,9 of pin, and 1, 5, 7, 9 of sou, also the chun.

"Guess what happened if you put it all away?" Awai stated, showing the tiles to Izumi and Hiroko.

"Hard to defend?" Izumi replied, and Awai rolled her eyes at how Senriyama's first year overthinking about something.

"If the possibility of getting those tiles are lowered, then, you mean..." Hiroko trailed off and her eyes widened as she got what Awai wanted to say. She gave the blonde a smile, and Awai grinned sheepishly.

"Yup, even easier to make Ryuu Iisou!" Awai added, a big grin on her face. "So, just make Ryuu Iisou..." She added simply, and Izumi didn't look pleased.

Yakuman is hard to be made for a reason, right?

"Whatever. I've told you, I've told you. I'm going to stay here a bit longer...Oh, and if you're wondering whether why I was chosen to become Taishou... Just wait until Taishou match. I'll show you guys God Like Play..." Awai mumbled before her head falls to the armrest and she fell asleep, slighty curled, like an innocent child.

Score so far:

白糸台、(Shiraitodai) 201500。

千里山女子、(Senriyama) 85000。

阿知賀女子、(Achiga) 61200。

新道寺女子、(Shindouji) 52300。

A/n:

Yeah, it's late.

Yeah, it's unbetaed (again), but Its proof readed.

Yeah, no Yakuman. Blame Kuro.

Oh, and I root for Shiraitodai (well duh) and Senriyama to advance - for your information, Nodoka cs watched Shiraitodai's match in quarter finals. SO Nodoka might watch it because of Shiraitodai. How does it feel that your childhood friends more focused on the enemy, eh, Achiga? - insert evil cackle -

Ehm. Read and Review.


End file.
